An image reading apparatus has been known that causes a U-turn of, and conveys, a document. In such an image reading apparatus, a document tray where a paper sheet of a document to be fed is mounted thereon is provided at a back of the apparatus and a document ejection tray where an ejected paper sheet of a document is mounted thereon is provided in front of and above the document tray, so that it is possible to reduce an installation space thereof. Furthermore, in such an image reading apparatus, a document ejection tray is moved away when a document is stacked on a document tray, so that its convenience is improved (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-096424, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-086762, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-005184).
However, there is a problem in such an image reading apparatus in that a document ejection tray is arranged on top of the apparatus, so that a height of the apparatus is large.